parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Prince and the Pauper (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's twentieth movie spoof of The Prince and the Pauper. Cast *Pauper (Mickey Mouse) - Croc *Prince (Mickey Mouse) - The Pink Panther *Donald Duck - Percy the Small Engine *Goofy - John Darling *Pluto - Duncan the Small Engine *Horace Horsecollar - Agent Ed *Captain Pete - Devious Diesel *Weasels Guards - Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and Ratigan's Thugs *Clarabelle - Tiger Lily *Kid no.1 - Baby Globox *Kid no.2 - Bembette *Pig Driver - Bowser Koopa *Man in Street - Eddy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) *Dying King - King William *Peasant - Genie *Archbishop - Impressive Clergyman (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav soundsforce.zip *forceabsorb01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forceprotect02.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrhum1.wav *L_SABER.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg7.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg2.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *SaberOn.wav *Spin clash.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav *Saberblk.wav *Hum 2.wav *Swing01.wav *Saberblk.wav *Spin 3.wav *SlowSabr.wav *3 clash CK.wav *4 clash.wav *lasrhit1.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *3 clash CK.wav *Swing02.wav *Saber sequence 3.wav *4 clash 2.wav *2 clash.wav *Saberftn.wav *2 clash 5.wav *clash 01.wav *Saberblk.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) Scenes *The Prince and the Pauper (James Graham's Style) Part 1 (13:26) *The Prince and the Pauper (James Graham's Style) Part 2 (12:26) Gallery Croc!.jpeg|Croc as Pauper (Mickey Mouse) Pink_Panther.png|The Pink Panther as Prince (Mickey Mouse) Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy as Donald Duck John Darling.jpg|John Darling as Goofy Goof Duncan.jpg|Duncan as Pluto Tonictrouble1.gif|Agent Ed as Horace Horsecollar Diesel.jpg|Devious Diesel as Captain Pete Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and Ratigan's Henchmen..png|Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and Ratigan's Henchmen as The Weasels TigerLilyImage.png|Princess Tiger Lily as Clarabelle Cow Baby Globox.GIF|Baby Globox as Kid 1 320px-GloboxDaughter.png|Bimbette as Kid 2 Bowser.png|Bowser as Pig Street Eddy.jpg|Eddy as Man In Street 8dc4d2a707f43674f51914d3fc5fc27b.jpg|King William as The Dying King Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as Peasent Impressive_Clergyman.png|The Impressive Clergyman as Archbishop Voice Cast (English) *Croc - Radar Overseer Hank *The Pink Panther - Microsoft Mike *Percy the Small Engine - Radar Overseer Guy *John Darling - Microsoft Sam *Duncan the Small Engine - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Agent Ed - Robosoft 1 *Devious Diesel - Microsoft Sam *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and Ratigan's Thugs - Speakonia Voices *Tiger Lily - Radar Overseer Beulah *Baby Globox - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Bembette - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Bowser Koopa - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (-10) *Eddy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) - Radar Overseer Sidney (+10) *Dying King - King William - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) *Genie - Radar Overseer Guy (+10) *Impressive Clergyman - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 Voice Cast (Spanish) *Croc - Jorge Loquendo V1 *The Pink Panther - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Percy the Small Engine - Diego Loquendo V1 *John Darling - Juan *Duncan the Small Engine - Mario Loquendo V1 *Agent Ed - Mario Loquendo V1 (+10) *Devious Diesel - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and Ratigan's Thugs - Loquendo Voices *Tiger Lily - Esperanza Loquendo V1 *Baby Globox - Diego Loquendo V1 *Bembette - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Bowser Koopa - Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) *Eddy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Dying King - King William - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Genie - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Impressive Clergyman - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 Trivia *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and Ratigan's thugs will all have pistol guns and red lightsabers, that will have the saberout.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, L_SABER.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 2.wav, Saberftn.wav, Hum 2.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, fx5.wav, sabroff1.wav, saberout.wav (reverse), and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *As Croc picks up a light blue lightsaber, that has the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he fights Devious Diesel, who has four lightsabers, such as one being light blue, two being green, and one being red. *Devious Diesel's four lightsabers will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, L_SABER.wav, Hum 2.wav, Saberftn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, fx5.wav, sabroff01.wav, saberout.wav (reverse), and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. As Pink slashes one of Diesel's green lightsabers out of one of his cut off hands, Pink grabs Diesel's green lightsaber and fights Diesel, who duels with only three lightsabers. *Percy will be pulling three red coaches throughout the entire movie. *Duncan will be pulling some freight cars and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney will be running light throughout the entire movie. *Devious Diesel will be pulling nine freight cars throughout the entire movie. Category:James Graham Category:The Prince and the Pauper Spoofs